


Need: Redux

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: One-shot explicit fluff - what happens when you dream about your angel.





	

You dreamed of his hands snaking over you – your body writhing in pleasure as he rubbed circles around each of your nipples in turn. His soft full lips peppering your skin with wet kisses. The feel of your sweat slicked bodies rolling together - moaning in friction. The way he growled when you raked your nails across his back. The fluttering sound of his wings.

Castiel appeared beside the bed - a wry smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he observed you dreaming of him. It had been weeks since he last parted from you, but even the turmoil in heaven could keep him away only so long when you dreamed so vividly…so, loudly.

His deep blue eyes met yours as he darted his tongue between your folds. His tongue, soft as a feather, tickling your clit. His fingers slipping into you, curling inside your heat – beckoning you over the edge.

You moaned lowly, fists clenching the sheets. Castiel sighed deeply, his arousal growing as he watched what the mere thought of him did to you.

His lips crashed into yours as he plunged his cock into you with a growl – his head falling to your neck, grunting, fingers digging into your waist as he pounded into you - your hips rolling to meet every thrust. You clenched around his throbbing cock – tumbling into orgasm again as his thrusts became sloppy and he found his own release, groaning out your name.

You gasped, arching your back, the air catching in your throat. Castiel couldn’t stand by any longer. The scent of your dripping arousal, heavy in the air, filled his nose. With a needy growl, he crawled over you and began pressing tender open mouth kisses across your neck, swiping his tongue along your collar bone, relishing the taste of salt on your skin. You gradually roused from sleep as he continued his gentle ministrations. Your nose catching his scent, the sweet earthy smell in the air after a thunderstorm ends, before your eyes fluttered open.

A sleepy grin spread across your face as you carded your fingers through his hair, “Castiel.”

A happy sigh rumbled through his chest as he exhaled into your neck, “Y/N.”

You pulled the full weight of him on top of you – his body instantly relaxing into your curves. He really was here - you weren’t dreaming anymore. You wrapped your arms around him in a tight embrace, burying your face in his hair and inhaling deeply.

After allowing you a few breaths, he shifted - propping himself up on his elbow as he brushed the hair out of your face. His blue eyes, pupils blown with desire, met yours, “Y/N, I…”

You caught his words with a kiss - his lips smiling back against yours. The fact that he missed you, and you missed him went without saying. The physical needs you had were a far more pressing matter. You curled your hand around his neck as he parted his lips, deepening the kiss as you explored each other’s mouths. You parted with a gasp for air, as he rested his forehead against yours, both of you savoring the feeling of being together – knowing the moment would pass all too soon.


End file.
